nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Stadium
Zombie Stadium is a non-canon map. It takes place in a Baseball Stadium. Backstory Fizzywizzy, Daniel Smith, Sniperteam82308 and John Sandler go to match a Baseball match at a Stadium, but when they arrive they find it abandoned. Samantha Maxis, however has timetravelled and still exists. Enemies Samantha Maxis - Is the final boss in this map. She appears only at rounds 25+. Samantha will attempt to turn off the power, possess a player, turn on Traps and try to kill the players with her powers. Stadium Worker Zombies - These Zombies are really bloody. They will sometimes evade gunfire. 'Pistols' M9 CZ75 MEU 44. Magnum 'Submachine Guns' MP5 P90 Kiparis ''Assault Rifles'' G36 SA80 AK-47 FN-FAL HK416 HK417 G3 M4A1 SCAR-H (With Drum mag) M14 F2000 'Light Machine Guns' M240 AUG HBAR L86 LSW RPD RPK 'Shotguns' SPAS-12 Remington 870 Masterkey (attachment) KS-23 M1014 'Launchers' RPG-7 AT4 'Specials' Crossbow Ballistic Knife Riot Shield 'Others' Claymore Shovel Bowie Knife 'Wonder Weapons' Shrink Ray Ray Gun Gersch Device Monkey Bomb Matroyshka Dolls Wunderwaffe DG-2 Thundergun Leichenfaust 44 Particle Cannon Tesla Gun Storm Thrower Sniper rifles Intervention Barret M82 Arctic Warfare M21 EBR Dragunov 'Utilities' *Electro-Shock Defenses *Pack-a-Punch Machine *Icepit *Firepits *Spikepit *UH-60 Blackhawk *Shotgun Trap *Mystery Box ''Power-Ups '''Insta-kill' Max Ammo Minigun MP40 Double Points Carpenter Fire Sale P''erks'' *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Candolier *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Ammo-O-Matic *Final Stand *Juggernog Quotes Daniel Smith "Fuck you Zombies" - When downed. "Fucking bitch DIE! - When Samantha attacks him "Hehehe i'll slash their throats with this!" - When buying a Bowie Knife "Why do i always get this CZ thing?" - When he gets the CZ75 "I think Fizzywizzy's up to something it seems he wants to do something with Element 115" -When waiting for the Pack-A-Punch machine Sniperteam82308 "Revive me, Daniel" - When downed "Fucking box, give me a real mans weapon!" When he gets a CZ75 or a Python "With this i'll blow Anons out of their Computers!" When he gets the Thundergun or Leichenfaust 44 "I think Daniel just wants to kill every Zombie, so he can be the number one Zombie slayer" Said when Pack-A-Punching "Don't you touch me! you Anon agent!" -When a Zombie touches him "That feels like syphilis!" - When he buys Juggernaut "I want more bitches!" -- When killing multiple Zombies Fizzywizzy "Die you sneaky-eating parasites DIE! "-When knifing a Zombie "Taste the vengeance of the Editor!" - When getting Insta-Kill "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" When Samantha speaks in her bBss round "Fetch my Bowie Knife, bitch!" - When Samantha's Boss round begins "Box fuck you! Fuck you!" When he gets the Teddy Bear and/or CZ75, Python "I think i've seen HellhoundSlayer and two other editors before. I just can't remember" Said when Pack-A-Punching. (Possibly refer to his mind being wiped by Element 115) John Sandler "Kneel before the US Rangers!" Said when knifing a Zombie "Whos that little girl?" When Samantha's Boss round begins "Go back to your grave, undead thing!" When killing a Zombie "I think the box despises me!" When he gets a CZ75 or Python Category:Fizzywizzy Category:Daniel Smith Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Fizzywizzy's Maps